


birthdays can be surprising

by entrechat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a Great Boyfriend, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Good Friend, Post-Time Skip, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/pseuds/entrechat
Summary: Birthdays.Birthdays were an event that Bokuto Koutarou held very near and dear to his heart. They were a day specifically for one person and the celebration of their life. It was unlike any other holiday because it gave reason to focus whole heartedly on one person. Koutarou adored birthdays because it meant he was able to shower one person in his unadulterated joy, love, and affection. Birthdays were something Koutarou always looked forward to.Except this year Koutarou’s birthday filled him with nothing but dread.ORAkaashi Keiji throws his boyfriend a birthday party
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	birthdays can be surprising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakepunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakepunk/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DYLAN !!
> 
> So this here is a little birthday present for my good friend Dylan, who I love very much. Bokuaka because you are the Bokuto to my Akaashi, and some birthday related fluff because you deserve it. I really hope you like it, king.
> 
> Side Note: this is unbetaed because Dylan IS my beta, but that would ruin the surprise so I can't do that. Hope there aren't any mistake but anyways Happy Reading! As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated.

Birthdays.

Birthdays were an event that Bokuto Koutarou held very near and dear to his heart. They were a day specifically for one person and the celebration of their life. It was unlike any other holiday because it gave reason to focus whole heartedly on one person. Koutarou adored birthdays because it meant he was able to shower one person in his unadulterated joy, love, and affection. Birthdays were something Koutarou always looked forward to.

Except this year Koutarou’s birthday filled him with nothing but dread.

It wasn’t that the fact that his birthday was quickly approaching created the problem. No. It was the fact that it was his first birthday since joining the MSBY Black Jackals. Everything was still very new and Koutarou wasn’t settled in the new surroundings of his life and career. Worst of all, Koutarou hadn’t even mentioned the fact that his birthday was around the corner. Koutarou couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t celebrate his birthday. He always looked forward to the day whether there was some big party planned after practice or just a dinner with his family. There was something about this year that Koutarou couldn’t pinpoint. He felt lost.

Bleary eyed and dazed from a restless sleep, Koutarou felt lost. Reaching over to grab his phone and seeing a lack of messages from anyone besides his parents, Koutarou felt lost. Going through his morning routine and hoisting his gym bag over his shoulder, Koutarou felt lost. Even stepping into the gym where the spiker felt most at home, Koutarou felt _lost._

He wasn’t expected any form of greeting or excitement, considering nobody on the team knew it was his birthday. He had wondered if maybe Atsumu had known considering how they knew each other in high school. But the entire time he was at practice everything felt terribly mundane. If it weren’t for the date being glaringly obvious on his phone and the confirmation of his parents birthday wishes, he would have thought he got the day wrong.

Now that he thought about it, it was strange _none_ of his friends had texted him.

He shook the thought from his mind once practice finished and he went through the motions of showering and changing. Koutarou gave himself a moment to shut his eyes and just breathe out slowly, then steeled himself and went to walk out of the gym. Shuugo caught his wrist before he got a foot out the door.

“Captain?” Koutarou questioned, turning the face the man once his wrist was released. The rest of the Jackals were seemingly ready to leave but were loitering around the gym. It caused Koutarou to tense.

“Miya is still getting changed but he wanted to make sure he caught you before you left. Wait for him,” Shuugo nodded, before shuffling out the door.

Koutarou quirked a brow in confusion but sat on one of the metal benches all the same, watching as the rest of his teammates slowly made their way out of the gym. He huffed a bit, damp hair still hanging over his eyes. After what felt like an eternity but in reality could be considered no longer than three minutes, Atsumu appeared in the gym from the locker room, looking fresh and with the slyest grin painting his face. Koutarou stood up and brushed off his front, even though there was nothing to brush off, and caught the setter’s eyes.

“Bokkun! Glad ya waited for me,” Atsumu chirped, grabbing Koutarou’s shoulder and guiding him out of the gym.

“What’s up, ‘Tsum ‘Tsum?” Koutarou followed along easily, his eyes boring holes into the side of Atsumu’s head.

“D’ya wanna get a drink?”

“We really shouldn’t. You know that,” Koutarou reminded, squinting in confusion. Everything was suddenly becoming more and more suspicious about the day.

“Yer right, huh,” Atsumu waved the hand that wasn’t still pulling Koutarou along flippantly. “Then lemme buy you a cupcake or somethin’.” Koutarou’s eyes widened for a split second before Atsumu continued, “I just felt bad for not wishin’ ya a happy birthday. I just assumed you didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it,” the setter punctuated with a shrug.

“I didn’t know you knew my birthday was today. But sure, you can buy me a cupcake or whatever.” A light grin found its way back onto Koutarou’s face, looking much more natural than the confusion and neutrality that had laced his expression the whole day.

________

One strawberry cupcake and an awkward rendition of the happy birthday song later, Koutarou felt marginally less bad about the day. He still couldn’t say he was particularly fond about this birthday compared to the others he’s had, but it certainly didn’t end terribly. Koutarou was just relieved to finally be able to go home and watch some stupid movie before calling it a day. Atsumu had insisted on walking him home, and would not take no for an answer. So, Koutarou accepted the company and filled the trip with idle chatter. Atsumu had checked his phone several times on the short walk, which caught the spiker’s attention. The concern had been waved off and Atsumu assured it was just his brother being annoying.

When they had approached the small complex that held Koutarou’s studio apartment he was renting, Atsumu followed him up the stairs, eyes scanning the area. “When are ya gonna move into the Jackal’s dorms?”

“Sometime next month I think.” Atsumu hummed contemplatively, leaning against the wall beside Koutarou’s front door with his arms crossed. Koutarou pushed his key into the door but paused, looking over at him teammate, “Thank you.”

“What for, Bokkun?”

“For this,” Koutarou gestured wildly with the hand not holding the key, a grin on his face. “I was feeling pretty off all day today, it was a weird birthday. But just hanging out with you for a bit really made it okay.”

“Just go inside already,” Atsumu laughed, pushing off the wall once Koutarou complied and unlocked the door.

Pushing open the door, Koutarou sighed quietly. He cocked his head when Atsumu moved to follow him inside but didn’t argue. He closed the door behind them and dropped off his keys in the bowl by the door, blinking to adjust to the darkness of his house before blindly reaching for the light switch. When he flipped on the lights the first thing he registered was the fact that there were several people inside his apartment. The second thing he registered was the overwhelming shout of: “Surprise!”

Koutarou dropped his bag in shock, eyes wide and filled with a range of emotion. He blinked owlishly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and looked back at Atsumu for confirmation, who was laughing brightly and nodding. Turning back to the group of people, Koutarou frantically slipped out of his shoes and entered the wide space of his apartment. His heart was swelling with gratitude and he sifted through and greeted everyone who responded with hugs and happy birthday greetings. The whole Black Jackals active roster was there, as well as his ex-teammates from Fukurodani, as well as his other friend from high school. Koutarou shuffled towards Tetsurou and Daichi specifically. The both met him with large hugs and he felt more emotion fill his chest.

“Who planned this?” Koutarou questioned the two after their initial conversation.

“Who else do you think is smart enough to pull all this together? He’s loitering in your hallway,” Tetsurou jerked his head in the direction, chuckling lightly and patting his back lightly to urge him to go. Koutarou’s mouth went slightly dry at the person that ran through his head at that suggestion. He nodded and found his feet carrying him towards the short hall. Sure enough there he was, all dark hair and beautiful features, staring at the three pictures hanging on the wall.

_Akaashi Keiji._

Koutarou cleared his throat, both to try and clear away the dryness he felt and because he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. It caught Keiji’s attention all the same. The slightly shorter man turned at the sound and his face broke into a grin that was rare to see, but Koutarou was well acquainted with. That alone eased all of Koutarou’s worries and he felt his own bright smile melt onto his features. He quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping Keiji up in a tight hug and slightly lifting him off the ground. The fleeting laughter that invaded his senses warmed every piece of Koutarou’s body. He set down the smaller man, but kept his grip around his waist, hiding his face in the crook of Keiji’s neck.

“I missed you, Koutarou,” Keiji breathed out, hands carding through Koutarou’s hair. Koutarou leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly.

“I missed you too, Keiji.”

They stay like that for a while, Keiji idly moving his long fingers deftly through Koutarou’s loose strands of hair. Until a soft sniffle alerts Keiji and he pulls back. Koutarou’s face is lifted up until he’s making eye contact with the shorter man. “Are you crying?” He asks lightly, even though the thin tear streaks running down Koutarou’s cheeks are evidence. Koutarou nods slowly, hands still wound tightly in the fabric at Keiji’s hips. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“I thought everyone forgot about me,” Koutarou speaks weakly, the words coming out wet with emotion.

Keiji’s eyes go wide and he brings his head forward to lightly rest against Koutarou’s, their noses brushing. “Kou, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this, I thought it would be good to have everyone together for you here. I didn’t realize how it would affect you if they didn’t talk to you all day, I just wanted you to be surprised. I’ve upset you, I’ll go tell everyone they should leave. This was a bad id-“

Koutarou surges forward before Keiji can finish and catches the words in his mouth with a kiss. It shocks Keiji, his body going rigid before his eyes flutter shut and he sinks into the kiss. Koutarou’s hands pull Keiji in by his hips, large calloused fingers slipping under his shirt to lightly rub at the protruding bones. It’s urgent, and Koutarou desperately swipes his tongue across the seam of Keiji’s mouth until his lips part and Koutarou can meld their lips that much closer, pressing his tongue to the roof of Keiji’s mouth. Keiji responds in kind, letting Koutarou lead but following all the same. The hands holding Koutarou’s face slip down to drape lazily over his neck. His tongue drags along Koutarou’s and the taller of the two happily swallows the soft moans Keiji makes. A gasp disappears into Koutarou’s mouth when Keiji’s back is pressed into the wall. Koutarou reaches for Keiji’s hands, pulling them away from his neck and pinning them to the wall above his head. One stays wrapped around Keiji’s wrist but he intertwines their fingers together on the other. The spiker pulls back from the kiss then, lightly tugging on Keiji’s bottom lip before releasing and kissing softly down the column of his neck. He revels in the noises Keiji tries to bite back, preening. He noses against Keiji’s collarbone, nipping at it lightly before pulling back to look Keiji in the eyes, smiling brightly.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I was worried but I’m so grateful for you and for doing this. Thank you, Keiji,” Koutarou muses, lowering Keiji’s arms and tangling both hands together with his. He brings up both hands to his lips, placing kisses across the editor’s knuckles with a grin that is warm enough it could rival the sun. Keiji flushes under the attention.

A comfortable beat of silence passes where Koutarou gazes shamelessly at Keiji, leaning forward to ghost kisses on his cheeks and then dropping his hands to fix the glasses he knocked askew during their kiss. Keiji stifles a laugh, shoulders hitching up in embarrassment. The private moment slowly breaks away as the couple become aware of the sounds of the party going on around them. Koutarou releases a sigh, basking in their solitude for a moment longer before wrapping his arm around Keiji’s waist to guide him back to the crowd. Keiji leans in to press a kiss to Koutarou’s temple.

“Happy Birthday, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about haikyuu or bokuaka on twitter  
> @matsucockwa


End file.
